Supernatural CSI
by Nightlife666
Summary: Crossover between CSI and Supernatural. rated M for later chapters for language Femslash C/S a/n explains more
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. Ok this story came to me while I was camping and spending the week with my aunt and cousins in long island NY. My cousins are obsessed with Supernatural and I started to watch it with them. I love it. The boys are adorable. If you don't wanna read its cool but I need to get it out of my head. C/S relationship don't like don't read. Dont own anything  
**

**Supernatural CSI**

Las Vegas crime lab supervisor Gil Grissom walked down the hallways of the lab toward the break-room where his team consisting of Warrick Brown, Greg Sanders, Sara Sidle , Nick Stokes, and Catherine Willows; were waiting for him to hand out assignments; and boy did he have assignments.

He could hear Warrick and Nick from down the hall.

_**They must be playing that stupid game again**_.

Grissom shook his head as he walked toward his kiddies. He leaned against the doorframe watching them for awhile. Catherine and Sara were sharing the couch reading something together. Nick and Warrick were in front of the TV; game controllers in hand; and Greg sat starring at Sara and Catherine. Grissom walked behind Greg and tapped his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Greg you're starring.'

Having heard their bosses voice the rest of the team gave him their attention.

"Okay guys. Nick and Greg you have a smash and grab at the Bellagio. Don't talk to the insurance attorneys until you process the evidence." The warning meant for Greg more than Nick.

"You got it boss." The well built Texan took the assignment slip from Grissom and pulled Greg out with him.

Grissom turned his attention to his other three CSI's.

"Warrick a DB in Henderson, Brass is waiting for you."

The tall African American stretched his long body out as he stood.

"No prob Griss."

Grissom looked at Catherine and Sara who were looking at each other mischievously.

"Ladies you have a db with suspicious circs."

When Grissom went silent both women frowned.

"Where is it Gil?" Catherine asked.

Grissom didn't answer. Sara looked from Grissom to Catherine and back again. She stood and took the assignment sheet from him and read the address. Grissom looked over at Catherine with sympathy and humor in his eyes.

"What's that look for Grissom?" Sara asked very confused,

He just shrugged and walked toward the door. Sara gave the sheet to Catherine as she walked over to her. As Catherine read it to herself Sara saw the color drain from Catherine's face.

"Gilbert Grissom this isn't funny."

Catherine's tone was mixed with anger fear and disappointment. Sara watched the exchange of glances and decided to ask.

"What's wrong Cath?"

Before Catherine could answer Grissom interrupted.

"You can explain in the car Catherine Sophia is waiting for you guys."

Catherine burned a hole the size of a man-hole cover into Grissom's back as he walked out of the break-room. The girls started to walk out when Grissom popped his head back in.

"O and ladies behave yourselves tonight I don't wanna hear about any antics going on between you two tonight."

Cath squinted her captivatingly blue eyes in a disapproving glare and Sara stuck her tongue out at him as they walked toward the locker-room.

Dean Winchester sat on the bed of yet another cede motel waiting for his brother, Sam to get of the phone with whomever he is speaking so intently to. Sam and Dean have been traveling around the country for the past three years looking for the demon that killed their mother and Sam's girlfriend Jessica. While on their journey killing any supernatural forces they came across.

Dean looked over at Sam as he hung up the phone. Sam had an amused look his on face as he looked over at his brother from his position at the table.

"What do you have Sammy?"'

"An old friend of mine from college works as a patrol officer in Nevada. He thinks there is something stranger happening in an old abandoned asylum in Summerlin; which is a suburb of sort to Las Vegas.

"Oh Sin City. Why did he call you? You didn't tell him about the family did you?"

Sam shook his head.

"No man nothing like that. Don and I had a class together that touched on the supernatural in some literature and he and I got put on a research project together and we have been friends ever since but because the paranormal was how we became friends it became something we always talked about. So when he hears something interesting he always calls me. He gives me all the details and I tell him what I think and that's as far as it goes."

"So what makes this time different?"

"The fact that there is a dead teenager this time,"

Dean nodded and jumped to his feet.

"How long ago?"

"Well he was the responding officer. He is still waiting for the CSI's to get there."

"Well shall we go then?"

Sam closed his laptop and headed for the door closely followed by Dean.

Sara drove the Denali down the highway heading toward their crime scene when She figured she better ask Catherine now before they get to busy.

"So Cath tell me why you had a look of death on your face when you read the slip?"

"I keep forgetting you aren't from Vegas. There are a lot of stories that go along with this place. Just like any other place like it across the U.S this asylum comes along with the teenage dares and the ghost stories and all that stuff."

"Well that's right up my alley."

Catherine smiled.

"Well I had been dared when I was in high school to spend a night there with a few friends and let's just say I didn't stay all night."

Sara stole quick glances of her as she tried to judge her facial expression while simultaneously trying not to have an accident.

"Something happened to you didn't it?"

"Sara I really don't wanna talk about it right now ok."

Sara looked over at Catherine who was playing with the ring on her left hand. She pulled off the highway and made her way through the dead streets of Summerlin toward the old asylum and she debated whether to pull over and force Catherine to talk to her or to just let it go. She opted on the latter and made her way down to the gate of the asylum.

The flashing of the cop cars lights gave the place a surreal look and Sara could see Catherine sinking into her seat. She reached over to her and took her face into her hands.

"Catherine listen to me. If it would make you more comfortable we will process each room together. Ok?"

Catherine smiled and nodded.

"Ok ready baby?"

Catherine leaned across the center consol and placed a chased kiss on Sara's lips and excited the car. Sara smiled to an empty car and then got out and grabbed her kit.

The ladies walked up the yellow tape were Sophia was waiting.

"Hey Sophia; what do we got?"

"The vic is a Cory manning, 18 years old a senior at the local High School. He was dared to spend the night by some of his classmates. When he didn't show up to school this morning they went to look for him and found him dead and called the police."

"So why the suspicious circumstances claim?" Sara asked holding the door open for the other two ladies.

"When you see the body you'll understand. The M.E's there and we are still making sure the building is secure. Don't leave the room till you get the all clear from me."

"You got it."

As Sara took in her surroundings Catherine tried to stay focused on the task at hand. Walking into the room David was in Catherine was hit with a fear she couldn't shake but desperately tried to ignore.

_**Focus Cath. Think of the victim.**_

"Hey Dave."

"Hey Cath. You know this is a new one on me. I can't get to the body till you and Sara print the door and knock it down."

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

"Well the victim is locked in a padded cell in a straight jacket."

Catherine looked through the window into the room David was standing by. In the corner of the small cell sat curled up against the left rear corner was their Vic wrapped in a straight jacket. His face was so twisted in terror that it made Catherine sick to her stomach.

"Oh fuck me."

"Catherine?"

Catherine jumped as Sara walked up to them and put her kit down next to Catherine's.

"So how do you wanna do this?"

"Well we need this door opened so print it and break it."

Sara knelt down and grabbed her print kit and Catherine grabbed the camera and started snapping away.

Dean speed down the highway heading through the Nevada desert, looking for that neon oasis, with Sam passed out in the passenger seat. Dean needed a distraction to keep himself awake so he choose a tape from his collection and decided to wake Sam up. Turning the volume up all the way, he placed the cassette into the tape deck and hit play. Metallica's _Ride the Lightning _blasted through the car. Its opening rift and drum beat vibrated the windows in the car, it also caused Sam to wake with a start.

"Oh yeah really funny Dean.'

Dean just sang along with the song and speed toward the exit to Vegas.

"You know Dean you should start to slow down we are getting close to the city."

"Yeah alright, where are we staying Sammy?"

Sam looked at the travel book he grabbed from the last rest stop they stopped at.

"Well all the cheap motels are off the strip and the place we want to be is about three exits back so we should find a mid way point."

Dean pulled off the highway and pulled into the first motel they found.


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural CSI part2

**A/N:**** Sam and Dean haven't been speaking to me lately so im sorry for not updating in so long. I hope peps still read and review bot emails make me happy. :-P**

Catherine walked around the room taking photos of everything she thought may have a meaning to the case, which came down to anything not covered in dust. She just wanted to get the hell out of there and if David couldn't get to the body out of the she couldn't leave, so she moved as fast as she could while still being professional.

"SCENE IS SECURE!"

Sophia's scream through the halls made Catherine jump, and Sara and David noticed. Deciding he didn't wanna be yelled at today David looked back at Sara.

"Hey Sara if you don't mind me asking is Catherine ok? She's really jumpy today."

Sara looked back at Catherine who was breathing heavy but still trying to work. She was concerned for her Girlfriend and she needed to get her to talk.

"It's this place Dave she'll be ok."

Sara turned back to the door and finished lifting the last few prints she found.

"Hey Can you go get an officer with a battering ram for Dave while I finish this up."

Catherine put her camera down and walked outside taking a deep breath of fresh air as she walked over to the black and white's.

"Hey guys I need the door knocked down so the M.E can get at the vic."

The officer's looked back and forth at each other but no one moved. Catherine looked around them and felt aggravation playing jump rope with her nerves and it took all she had not to kick every last one of them in the ass.

"NOW!"

The group of officers scurries around, and Sophia starts laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You and they running off like scolded dogs."

CSICSICSICISCSICSICSICSICSICSSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sam walked to the office of the hotel getting them checked in and he wonder if this case would be worth it. The clerk pushed a pen and receipt in front of him. He turned and watched Dean empty the trunk of the car and something hit him. He turned back to the clerk. The man looked to be in his 70's and pretty tired.

"Excuse me my brother and I are looking for some information on the abandoned asylum in Summerlin, do know anything about it?"

"Sure do, I used to work there. Why are you asking?"

"Well we are writing a book on abandoned buildings in the United States and we are up to Nevada so. . ."

"Ok I can tell you anything you need to know."

Sam gleamed. "Awesome would you like to join my brother and me for dinner after we get settled?"

"All ready ate but if you boys need something to eat I got plenty and I'll make you boys up some grub and tell you all I know."

"Thank you so much Mr . . . ?"

"Laden."

Sam shook his hand and motioned for Dean to come inside.

"What's going on Sam?"

"Mr. Laden as offered us a hot meal and information about the asylum we're adding to the book we are writing."

Sam gave him the follow along look. Dean just nodded and smiled at the kind old clerk.

"Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural CSI part 3**

**Disclaimer: **** I don't own either shows or the characters. **

**A/N****: Hey guys here is the next update I hope it works all reviews and comments are welcome and greatly appreciated. **

Catherine took as many photos of the body as her stomach would allow. The look of horror on this poor kids face was something out of a horror film and she needed to get the hell out of this place.

"Cath?"

Sara's concerned voice seeped into Catherine's subconscious and she needed to pull herself together.

"What babe?"

Sara pulled her into the corner of the padded room and whispered so Dave wouldn't understand what she was saying. The room being as small as it is he would defiantly hear her talking.

"Cat what happened to you that night? It was obviously bad enough that you can't function like you usually do at a scene."

"Sa I really don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna get out of here."

"Look why don't you go back with the body."

"No!"

Taken aback by her tone Sara stepped back a bit. Catherine closed her head and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry look I'm not leaving you alone here ok. We will get it done faster together any way."

Sara nodded and gave her a quick hug and they got back to work.

Sam and Dean sat with Mr. Laden in his apartment behind the front office. Sam finished the rest of the mashed potatoes on his plate as Dean finished the burger he had.

"You boys look like you haven't eaten in days."

"Yeah well you know authors don't make much money till they start selling'." Sam spoke up to keep their cover believable.

Dean wiped his face clean nodding along with what Sam was saying.

"So Mr. Laden what can you tell us about the asylum?"

Sam took out a note pad and a pen and Dean listened intently.

"Well the asylum was built in the 1800's not sure of the exact date but it was a hospital for the mental ill for decades until the White plague hit then it was turned into a TB hospital. The doctors during both times were horrible."

"Do you have the names of any of the doctors?" Dean asked eagerly.

"Um not so much from the asylum days, for that you would have to go through the county records but I worked as an orderly of sorts during the TB days."

"Anything you could tell us would be great."

The trio sat for hours discussing Mr. Laden's experiences at the old asylum/sanitarium. Dean had to stifle a yawn he was so tired from the long drive.

"Am I boring you Son?"

Dean looked confused when the realization hit that he didn't hide the yawn very well.

"Oh no Mr. Laden I am just exhausted fro the ride."

"Oh well then maybe you too should get some rest and then we could continue over breakfast?"

Mr. Laden stood up and walked over to the front desk.

Dean reached into his wallet to reach for one of the fake credit cards but Mr. Laden stopped him.

"Boys your stay is on me."

Sam looked aghast at Dean and back to Mr. Laden.

"Wow uh thank you sir we really appreciate it."

"Yeah really thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it you room is at the end of the front row here. Have a good night and if you are going up to the old place I suggest a crucifix and a gun. Damn place took another life last night. It's been closed for fifty years and people are still dying there."

Dean looked back at the old man, who was returning to his apartment and raised his eyebrows.

"Hey Sammy lets go check this place out real quick before sun rise."

"U ok but don't you wanna wait till we have more on this place?"

Dean shook his head.

"No I think we should go now do a quick look around. And the old man mentioned people dying there even though it's been closed for as long as it has. It gives us an FBI cover."

Sam shook his head.

"Why don't we get changed then?"

Catherine walked around the room bagging everything she marked and waited to see if Sara would come out of the room where the body was soon so she could help her out here. She moved further into the room getting closer to the hall bagging and tagging anything that didn't have dust on it. Something shone out of the corner of her eye and she turned to see what it was. Flashing her light in the corner she found a crucifix on a long chain. It was a large pendent the chain at least 20 inches maybe the victims. She placed a marker and a ruler around it and took a quick photo. She reached to pick it up to put it in a bag and she felt something grab her wrist she looked up into the hollow eyes of a person, or what she thought was a person. She stared at it as its head movements were rigged and sharp.

Sara took the last few photos of the body and the evidence in the room. She didn't hear Catherine moving around anymore so she went to check on her. She walked past David and looked toward the hall door way and saw Cath crouched down staring into the hall slack jawed with her hand hovering over something. She looked into the hall ahead of Catherine but saw nothing but it was clear that she was seeing something. Sara slouched down and took Catherine's hand and wrapped her arms around her. She was ice cold and it was every bit of 70 degrees in the building.

"Cath, baby snap out of it. You're scaring me."

"You don't see him do you?"

"Baby there is no one there."

Sophia looked up from her note pad at the two by the door.

"Cath, Sara everything ok?"

The beings eyes stared into Catherine's soul. She felt sad; extremely sad. The tears rolled down her face with no control. Sara was beyond worried now she pulled Catherine to her feet and grabbed her face in her hands.

"Cath baby come back to me."

Sophia was at their sides instantly.

"Guys what's going on?"

She put a hand on Catherine's arm.

"She's feels like ice what the hell's going on?"

"I don't know. Catherine sweetheart answer me."

Catherine's eyes focused on Sara and she stared to breathe normally and the tears stopped. Sophia looked puzzled and scared for her friends. Sara looked into Catherine's eyes and decided she had to get her to talk to her about what happened to her all those years ago.

Dean waited in the car for Sam while he got directions from Mr. Laden and a thought hit Dean and he hoped Sam would have an answer. Sam got in the car and looked over at his brother.

"Dean what's up?

"Is your buddy Don still patrolling the scene?"

Sam thought for a moment and he realized they wouldn't be able to get close to the scene if Don was there.

"Let me call and find out."

Sam pulled out his cell and called the number Don called him from.

"_Donald Ringmond."_

"Hey Don its Sam."

"_Hey dude what's up?" _

"Are you still at the asylum where that kid got killed?"

"_Nah man we switch shifts out here. Why do you ask?"_

"Well because my brother and I are in town and I was wondering if you wanted catch up."

"_Yeah dude that sounds great I don't get off till 8am so we can meet up tomorrow before my shift."_

"All right dude see you tomorrow give me a call when you get up."

"_Aight lata."_

"Lata."

"Ok so he isn't at the scene but we can get info about the victims from him. If you want I'll go to lunch with him tomorrow."

"Ok cool. Where am I going Sam?"

"Uh take thee highway two exits back."

Sara and Sophia pulled Catherine outside trying to calm her down.

"Catherine what the hell happened back there?"

"I don't know I was processing and I saw something shine so I went to look. It was a chain with a crucifix on it and I shot a picture documented it and went to bag it when I felt something on my arm I looked up and . . . "

Her voice trailed off and Sara looked over at Sophia who knew what was about to be asked.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Thank you Sophia."

She waved back to Sara. Catherine looked up at Sara and started to shake.

"Catherine you have to tell me what happened."

"Sara you're not going to believe me."

"Babe I believe in just about everything just talk to me."

Catherine looked around them and then down at the floor.

"Do you wanna go to the car?"

Catherine nodded and they made there way to the Denali.


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural csi part 4**

**A/N schools out so up dates will be more frequent. **

Dean and Sam pulled up in front of the gates at the asylum. There were a few cop cars and a big SUV sitting outside. They watched the coroners van drive bye them about a mile back so this had to be it. Three woman in dress slacks and tops were out front one crouching down head in hands and another rubbing her back the third stood by with a look of concern on her face.

"What do you think man?" Dean nodded toward the women.

Sam looked out the window and observed the strawberry-blond leaning on the wall.

"She looks like she's gonna be sick."

Dean nodded

"She's hot though."

Sam laughed at him the brunet that was comforting the blond caught Sam's attention when she stood. She was tall and in great shape.

"Her friends pretty cute."

Dean looked over at him shocked. Sam just shrugged. Dean gave an approving nod.

They watched the other woman walk away and decided to pull in then. As they pulled up they watched the other two women get into the SUV. They pulled up to the unmarked cop car and got out. The other blond woman was leaning on the car she turned her head to face them as they got out of the car.

"Can I help you guys this is a crime scene."

Dean put on a smile and Sam just followed his lead reaching into his coat pocket.

"I'm Federal Agent Dave Murry. This is my partner Kirk Hammett."

They showed their fake id's hoping she wouldn't scrutinize them.

"Detective Sofia Curtis LVPD, who called you guys in?"

Sam decided to take over; he knew Dean's lingo would end up blowing their cover real fast.

"Um word got to us that there have been several deaths here since the place closed and we were asked to make sure no occult activity was being conducted."

Sofia nodded slowly. She looked at them quizzically.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara walked past the car that pulled into the gate she eyed it closely.

_A '67 Impala. . . Nice_

She got in the car and looked over at a shaking Catherine.

"Baby please talk to me."

Catherine wrapped her arms around herself. She was shaking so bad and she couldn't get it to stop. Sara pulled a blanket off the back seat and wrapped it around her. She watched her for a few moments letting her collect her thoughts. Catherine took a deep shaky breath and looked over at Sara.

"I don't care how crazy or stupid the story sounds to you but I am begging you to not ridicule or dismiss what I'm telling you, I got that enough after it happened."

Her eyes were pleading, Sara never saw this woman look so hurt, terrified, or panic stricken before. She took her trembling hand and kissed the back of it in reassurance.

"Say it Sara. Promise me."

"My love I promise I will not mock or ridicule you there is nothing you could possible tell me to that could make me think any less of you. Please sweetie you scared the shit out of me in there."

Catherine looked at their joined hands and sighed.

"When I was 17 I got into a fight with this girl who thought she was hot shit, and because I was the new girl she thought she could pick on me. Well one day instead of pushing me into a locker she and her friends surrounded me in the hall and decided it would be more fun to lock me in here over night. They dared me and not being one to back down I took the dare. The night was quiet until about three o'clock in the morning I was walking through one of the rooms and started to see shadows out the corner of my eye at first and I chalked it up to big building little light you know. Then the banging started and I started to get really cold. I thought the girls had come in and were messing with me so I went looking for the source of the noises but I never found anyone. I went into the room we found the kid in and one of the cell doors was swinging so I went to see if it was them. There was no one in the room no one in the cell. I turned out of the cell and the door slammed shut in my face. I tried to get it open and it wouldn't. I looked out the little window and I could see the same fucking face I saw staring at me tonight. The same withered eyeless gasping face with the same rigged jerking movements. When the girls came to get me I was locked in the room still when I heard them I banged on the door and when they opened the door I lunged at the one who was busting my chops and I beat the shit out of her. Her friends tried to pull me off but I managed to beat her face in and I don't know when I stopped. All I felt that night was fear. But tonight it grabbed me Sara and I was seeing things. Things I shouldn't have been seeing. Patients, doctors, nurses all of their faces flashing in front of me and the fire and screaming. "

The tears were streaming nonstop down her cheeks. When she stopped talking she looked up at Sara dreading what she would see in her eyes. There was no amusement no shame no fear but understanding and love.

"Baby why would you take this case if something like that happened to you? Honey the you had something happen to you here that made you bet a girls face in."

"I broke her face."

Her face was so low Sara didn't quite her.

"Huh?"

"I said I broke her face. She had to have reconstructive surgery."

Sara looked at her shocked.

"You b…broke her face?"

Catherine nodded.

"And you weren't arrested or sued?"

A small smile formed on her lips.

"They never told."

Sara scoffed and she leant forward and gave Catherine a kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sam spoke to Sofia, Dean looked back at the SUV just in time to see the brunet lean over and kiss the other blond. He watched them as they both turned to get out of the car Dean spun around and caught Sam staring.

"What?"

"Were you watching them?"

"Dude I just happened to look at the car when the one you were checking out kissed the one I was so. . ."

He let it end there when he saw Sam straighten up. Sofia walked around Sam and Dean toward the other two women.

"Agents this is CSI Catherine Willows and CSI Sara Sidle."

She introduced the blond and brunet to them.

"Catherine, Sara this is Agent Murry and Agent Hammett."

Sara shook both of their hands and Catherine just stared at them. Dean looked at her kind of spooked. Her eyes looked almost black and he elbowed Sam in the ribs.

"Excuses us ladies."

Dean pulled Sam a few feet back and stood with his back to them, he looked over his shoulder and watched Sara Sofia and Catherine go inside. Catherine looked over at them one last time and Sam and dean both saw her eyes totally blacken and then clear up. They looked at each other and then over to the door. They ran to their trunk and pulled a duffle bag out. Sara was coming over to the SUV with two big cases she put them in the trunk and then took a box from Sofia.

"Sofia where's Catherine?"

Sam and Dean looked at Sara and then at Sofia.

"She was right behind me."

Sam and Dean ran into the building with Sara right on their heels. Sofia got to the door and it slammed shut.

"Sit. I NEED THE RAM!"

Sara, Sam and Dean walked around the room on the first floor not seeing anyone.

"CATH!"

"MISS. WILLOWS!"

They moved around slowly. Dean fumbled with the zipper on the duffle. He pulled out the shot guns with rock salt slugs already loaded. He toasted one to Sam and handed him extra slugs and pocketed some himself. Sara was a bit ahead of them but she knew the sound of guns when she heard them. She pulled her side arm out and aimed it at them.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Sam held the gun loosely in one hand but held them both up as did Dean.

"Sara listen to me we aren't here to hurt you or your girlfriend."

"Who the fuck are you two? FBI agents don't drive '67 impalas. So answer me before I but a bullet in both your heads."

"We are here to help you, to help Catherine. Sara listen to me. Catherine has something using her as a vessel." Dean tried to explain to her what he and Sam both saw.

Sara started to lower her weapon when Dean raised his.

"Sara when I say move you need to duck ok?"

Sara was confused but nodded.

Dean aimed over Sara's shoulder.

"MOVE!"

As Sara's head moved out of his field of vision Dean fired missing Catherine completely. Sam fired and she dodged that just as easily Deans second shot hit her in the chest.

"CATH!"

Sara watched as Catherine flew back onto the ground. A white shadow started to rise off of Catherine's body and come together like beads of mercury. Sam fired another shot and the mist dissipated as quickly as it formed. Sara crawled over to Catherine who was slowly pulling herself up to sit. Sara saw no blood just a white powder on her blouse.

"Baby are you ok?"

"What the hell did I get hit with?"

Sam and Dean knelt down beside them.

"Rock salt, ghosts hate it, iron too."

Sara looked over at them as they helped Catherine to her feet.

"Who are you guys?"

"Our names are Sam and Dean Winchester. We are paranormal hunters."

**A/N: ok guys let me know what you think. Will update real soon**


	5. Chapter 5

Supernatural CSI chapter 5

"Paranormal what?" Catherine looked up at them.

Dean looked over at Sam rather annoyed that he was telling these two cops about the family. Sam looked at him and shrugged.

"We hunt demons, witches, ghosts, vampires, stuff like that."

Catherine scoffed as Sara checked her head for any cuts from her landing.

"Ok the ghost and demon thing I've heard but vampires and witches?"

"Listen don't mock what you don't understand."

Sara looked up at Dean.

"Chill your ass or I will shoot you."

Dean looked down at her angry eyes. The white shadow started to form behind Sara. Dean raised his shotgun.

"Sara get Catherine the hell out of there."

Sam looked up from Catherine and pulls his gun up level to the spirit. Catherine looked over her shoulder and pushed her body on top of Sara's as the guys let out a barrage of rock salt pellets at the spirit. Catherine stood and pulled a stumbling Sara along with her. They got to the end of the hall and the Spirit formed in-front of Catherine and Sara pushing its way into Catherine again. Sara wrenched her arm out of Catherine's vice like grip. She ran back toward Sam and Dean. They rounded the corner and Sam grabbed onto Sara as she ran toward them. Dean cocked the gun and aimed at Catherine's chest. Her blouse was now missing the first three buttons distracting Dean long enough for her to knock him back. Sam moved Sara behind him and tried to fire. Catherine grabbed the gun and pushed it into his face knocking him on the ground alongside Dean. Catherine turned her attention to Sara. Sara moved stumbled back trying to stay away from Catherine, which was breaking her heart.

"Cat baby please don't hurt me."

Black was all Sara saw when she looked into those usually steel blue eyes. She started to cry uncontrollably.

"Baby please."

Her please fell on deaf ears. Catherine knelt down in front of Sara tilting her head to one side then the other. She leant forward her lips very close to Sara's.

"Sara!"

Sam's yell brought Sara back to reality and she pushed away from Catherine. She scooted as far back as she could but she was too fast. Catherine lunged at her and threw her across the room. Sam shot at Catherine's back but she jumped out of the way and dove for Sara lifted her up and ran out of the room.

"Dean! We gotta find her before this thing permanently takes root in this woman."

"You think I don't know that."

Sam and Dean walked through the rooms something caught Sam's eye; a woman's wallet on the ground. He picked it up and opened it.

"Damnit."

A picture of the strawberry blonde and the brunet with a young girl around 12 years old all smiled at him. She was a pretty kid; blonde hair, blue eyes; and a crooked smile just like Catherine.

"What do you got?"

Sam handed Dean the wallet.

"She has a daughter Dean."

"This isn't the first case we've dealt with that had a kid involved Sammy."

"I know but she's not involved but she will be affected if anything happens to Catherine or Sara."

"What are you tellin' me Sam?"

"We need to get them out of here before we deal with this thing Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well Sam as soon as we can figure out how to get it to stay out of Catherine's body then we can do that. But in case you haven't noticed this thing is attracted to her for some reason."

They walked through the halls searching room to room for the two women they were with. Sam had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"_Leave her alone!"_

The guys stopped.

"Did you hear that?"

Sam nodded and they ran toward the direction of the voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Supernatural CSI chapter 6

Sofia stood to the side of the doors as the officers rammed it for the tenth time. The ram went through the door but they didn't budge.

"What the fuck?"

Sofia put her arm through the hole, where the door knobs should be, looking for the deadbolt on the door. Finding it unlocked she was truly dumbfounder.

"Guys get this goddamned door open!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean ran into the room. Sara sat on the floor screaming into the corner. Sam grabbed her and tried to get her to look at him. Dean looked into the corner Sara was screaming into.

"Sam!"

The guys watched as Catherine's limp body was tossed against the wall. Her blouse had been torn open and she had scratches over her chest, stomach, neck and face. Her body was then tossed onto a rickety bed and her pants torn off.

"CATHERINE!"

Sara tried to pull away from Sam but he pushed her back. Catherine's back arched off the bed as if someone or something was touching her. Her head turned to face the trio on the other side of the room.

"Sara please help me."

Her back arched and an unnatural sound escaped her throat. A black shadow became visible hovering over Catherine like a lover. Every time it shifted Catherine's body arched. Dean had enough and fired three shots at the spirit. The spirit rushed him and knocked him backwards as it passed through the wall above Sam and Sara's heads. Sara looked over at Catherine who was now curled into a fetal position sobbing. Sara pushed away from Sam and ran over to her hurt lover.

"Cath baby come here."

Sara took her into her arms. She was shacking and bleeding and Sara wanted to cry with her. Sam took his jacket off and handed it to Sara.

"Thank you."

Sam nodded and walked over to Dean.

"Dude we need to get these women out of here."

"I know man. Let's make our way back to the front. You lead I'll follow with the ladies between us."

"Sara we need to get u two out of here can she walk?"

Sara looked down at Catherine.

"Baby Sam and Dean want to get us out of here can you walk?"

Catherine shook her head. Sara looked down at her legs and noticed the swollen knee.

"Sam her knee is messed up."

Sam looked at Dean they both knew that Sara wouldn't be able to carry her for long if at all. Sam handed Sara the shot gun and knelt beside her and Catherine.

"Catherine I'm gonna have to carry you. Will you let me do that?"

Sara ran her hand through Catherine's hair as she looked up at Sam. The softness in his eyes calmed Catherine's nerves. She slowly nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as he put one arm under her knees and the other around her waist.

"Does this hurt your knee?"

She shook her head.

"Extending it hurts."

"Ok. Sara you are going to lead and Dean will follow behind Catherine and me. Once we get to the exit you are to take Catherine out of here and Dean and I will do what we have to get rid of the spirit here, understand?"

Sara looked up at him shocked.

"You want me to leave you two here?"

"We can take care of ourselves Sara don't worry about us."

Sara looked over at Dean. She looked at Catherine who was shaking.

"Ok. Lets go."


	7. Chapter 7

Supernatural CSI part 7

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and I'm glad you guys like the story. Keep it coming it's a real motivation.**

The group moved through the halls trying to make their way quickly to the front door. Sara had the shot gun aiming into every room they walked by. She just wanted to take Catherine to the hospital and then go home.

"Sara. Wait a minute."

Sara turned and looked at Sam. He had Catherine lying on the floor trying to hold her head still as her body convulsed wildly.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know. Dean Give me the holy water."

Dean rummaged through the duffle bag and tossed Sam a small bottle of water. Sam opened it and poured some on Catherine's head. Her body stopped shaking but her eyes rolled back into her head. Her body rose off the floor and she stood not showing any pain from her knee she looked in Dean's direction and lunged at him knocking him on his ass. She had her hand around his throat squeezing the life out of him.

"_Your God can't help you here Winchester."_

It wasn't her voice. It wasn't even the voice of a woman. Dean looked over at Sara.

"Sara shot her," his voice a gagged plea.

Catherine released Dean and looked at Sara.

"_Go ahead shot me Sara. You know your girlfriend quite the little whore she liked what I was doing to her."_

Sara just stood frozen. Sam looked at her. He grabbed the gun from her at Catherine. She ducked the shot and shoulder checked him in the gut. He fell back and Catherine turned back to Sara. She stalked closer to her and Sara backed away as much as she could right into a wall.

"_Do you know that she has the most amazing flexibility for a woman her age? I always knew she would come back to me one day."_

Sara was getting really angry before she knew it she had Catherine pined to the floor unconscious. Dean pulled her up and Sam tied Catherine's arms behind her and threw her over his shoulder. Sara looked at Dean shaken.

"What did I just do?"

Dean scoffed.

"You just punched your girlfriend out."

Sara looked him in the eye.

"Dean don't tell me that. Please tell me I didn't hit her."

Sam looked over at her.

"Sara you knocked her out."

Sara started to cry into Dean's chest. He uncomfortably wrapped his arms around the shaking woman.

"One of the only things she every made me promise her not to do."

Sam and Dean looked at each other confused. Dean looked down at her.

"You promised never to knock her out?"

Sara couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her.

"No I promised never to hit her. Her ex husband was an abusive cheating prick."

"Ah ok well I'm sure she would understand why you did what you did."

Sam walked over to them with a still unconscious Catherine on his shoulder.

"Hey guys we need to get her to a table or some kind of chair we can tie her down to. I hate to tell you this Sara but as you know she's possessed and we need to perform an exorcism soon or. . ."

He went silent and Sara looked up at him the cop coming out now.

"…or what Sam? You tell me you have to kill her and I will be able to kill you both and get away with it. So whatever you have to do. . ."

"Sara we will do what we have to."

Sam walked ahead of her and Dean. They found the electroshock treatment room and Sam straps Catherine to the table. Dean hands Sam his bible and dean stands over Catherine with the holy water and various other religious items. They set their stuff up and all Sara could do is watch. Sam turns to her and decides to tell her everything they had to do.

"Sara this isn't going to be pleasant to watch and once we get this thing out of her we are going to have to run out of her so be ready cause the building may not hold up to the expulsion of the ghost. Before we get started I need to know what you guys took out of here for evidence."

Sara looked up at him.

"I can't tell you that."

"You have to. There is a reason this thing is only attacking Catherine what was she doing or collecting when this started tonight?"

Sara rolled her eyes and thought.

"I think she was bagging a chain and crucifix."

"Like a monk's or a priest's?"

"No like a chain a regular person would wear."

"Ok listen to me this is very important to keep this thing away from her. You have to melt the chain. Any remains from this guy must be destroyed."

"We don't even know who it is how are we going to do that without knowing who he is?"

"That will all come out in the exorcism. But promise me you will melt that chain. It has nothing to do with the case anyway and you know as well as we do that this is going to go in with the unsolved cases."

Sara looked up at him stunned, but she knew he was right.

"I promise just help her please."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sofia watched as the officers tried to knock the door open she knew Catherine and Sara would be ok but she wasn't sure about those two Feds, which gave her an idea. She went over to the patrol car and pulled out her cell phone.

"_Hello this is the FBI field office of Nevada how may I help you?"_

"Hi this is Sofia Curtis with LVPD can I speak with the assistant director please."

"_One moment please."_

Sofia didn't have a good feeling. She somehow knew these guys weren't gonna be who they said they were.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Dean stood up off the floor after finishing the drawing of the confinement seal. Sara looked at him questioningly.

"It will keep the ghost in that spot till we can destroy his remains," he explained to her.

"Dean you ready?"

He looked over at Sam.

"Yeah man let's do this."

Sara sat in the corner and listened to Sam say some things in what sounded like Latin. He splashed Catherine with the holy water he splashed on her before. She watched as the love of her life's body arched unnaturally and a growl escaped her throat. This happened all the while Sam; she guessed; prayed and Dean tried to get the identity of the ghost.

"Who are you?"

"_Why should I tell you? You wanna fuck her don't you?"_

Sam threw more holy water on her and she arched again growling and screaming.

"Who are you?"

"_What you hate most Dean. I'm a mentally deranged rapist."_

Sam's praying got more heated and aggressive. Catherine's body pulled against her restraints. Sara thought about the name on the door the kid was found in.

"Jensen?"

Catherine's body stopped pulling; she looked over at Sara with hatred.

"Joel Jensen. It was your cell we found that poor kid in."

Sam and Dean smiled at each other and at Sara. Sam started praying again using Jensen's name every now and then and Catherine's body shook twitched arched and bent in every way it could in the restraints. Dean put a crucifix on her chest and Sam splashed the rest of the holy water on her and a howl and scream wrenched out of Catherine's throat. Her body relaxed on the table and Dean grabbed her face.

"Catherine?"

Her checked her pulse and quickly unstrapped her.

"Sammy lets go man she needs to go to the hospital quick. Sara you take her there and give Sam and I the chain."

Sam picked Catherine up as the black mass formed on the table where she was just laying. Jensen's figure formed strapped to the table screaming.

Sara and Dean ran ahead of Sam and got to the door. They saw the battering ram lying on the inside of the building. Dean pulled on the handles and the door opened with no problem. Sam pushed passed the officers with Catherine in his arms and Sara on his tale. They got to her truck and as Sam put Catherine in the car Sara pulled the chain out of the evidence and handed it to him. They shared a look and Sam smiled Sara handed him her business card.

"Call me when it's done please."

Sam nodded and let got out. Sofia was in his face with his brother in cuffs behind her.

"Sofia let them go."

"Sara you know I can't."

"Sofia you have to please. I'll explain it to you later but you have to let them go."

Sofia looked up at her as if she was crazy. The look in her eyes was begging. She looked over at Catherine's beaten and battered body and her stomach turned, she un-cuffed Dean.

"If I get shit for this Sidle it's your ass."

"Don't file any report Sofia until I talk to you. I'm taking her to the hospital."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Two days later**

Sara sat in a café on the strip. The bell rang and she looked up at the door seeing the two men that saved her and her girlfriends lives. She waved them over.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Sara how is Catherine?"

"Ask her yourself."

Catherine walked back to the table with her and Sara's coffees. She saw the guys and smiled broadly. She put the coffees down and hugged each of them.

"Thank you, both of you so much for helping me. Sara told me everything that happened."

"So you didn't remember anything?"

Catherine looked at Sam and shook her head.

"Well I guess that's a good thing."

She looked at Dean and smiled.

"Yeah I guess it is."

"Well," Sam stood, "we need to get back on the road more demons to slay and such."

The girls laughed. They stood and they looked wickedly at each other.

Catherine wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and gave him a kiss. Sara did the same to Sam.

When they pulled away they each gave the boys their business cards.

"Next time you guys are in Vegas look us up."

Catherine winked at them and the girls walked out arm in arm.

Dean looked at Sam putting his hands in his pockets he pulled something out. It was a money clip. He back handed Sam's chest to get his attention.

"Dude look what she slipped in my pocket."

Sam looked down at the money in Dean's hand.

"We should give it back."

Dean turned the clip over and saw the engraving on it.

_To our knights,_

_Don't forget us_

_Thank you for what you did._

_XO Cath and Sara._

He handed it to Sam so he could read it.

"I don't think they'll take it back."

They walked to the car and saw Cath and Sara leaning on the hood.

"We thought you left."

Sara smiled and Catherine pulled her into her arms.

"We were wondering if you could take us for a ride."

Sam and Dean both nodded jaws slack.

They all got in the Impala and Dean turned around looking at them.

"Where are we going?"

Sara looked at Catherine.

"Lake Mead?"

"Lake Mead."

"Where's that?"

"I'll give you directions. Oh and agent Murray I would love to hear Iron Maiden if you have it." Catherine teased Dean about him using the guitarist from Iron Maiden as his cover name

Dean laughed and he pulled out of the lot with _Run to the Hills_ blasting out of the speakers.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**A/N 2: ok guys so tell me should I end it here or do more with it? I could make a naughty scene but I don't know if it will go. Let me know. XoXO Night.**


End file.
